forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Edenvale Castle
Edenvale Castle was a fortification in the kingdom of Edenvale in the Utter East. It was the seat of power of the rulers of Edenvale early in its history. It was also the name given to the lands to its southeast. It stood near Herne's Wood in the northern Sempadan Forest.Comparing the game map in Blood & Magic with standard maps of the region shows that the Edenvale Castle lies in the location described. Description Edenvale Castle was a massive grand fortress built of white stone with golden cone-topped towers and high square crenellations on the battlements. The gates, gatehouses, and decks were made of wood. The whole castle stood atop a steep-sided island in a ravine through which water flowed. This which was crossed by a wooden bridge linking the southeast-facing main entrance and the road outside. The lands to the southeast were largely idyllic green meadows with copses of bushes, flowers, and trees; patches of brambles; and small, blue ponds. A stream ran through the land, first tumbling over rocks before meandering northeast–southwest past the castle. A cobbled road ran around the area, with a bridge spanning the river. Near the castle was a bucolic village of cottages with light-brown walls, red-tiled roofs, porches, and arched windows bedecked with flowers. History The history of Edenvale Castle was often that of Edenvale itself. During the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR), The events of Blood & Magic are only dated to "before the Time of Troubles" (1358 DR) in game. It is assumed these are a part of the Bloodforge Wars described in Faces of Deception and dated in The Grand History of the Realms. the lands southeast of Edenvale Castle were the site of bloodforge battles fought between Princess Roxanna and the suitors who sought to win her hand in marriage, in the conflict known as Matchmaker Mayhem. At one point, Roxanna might have bet the keys to the palace in a battle against Bryan the Bold, or he might have assaulted the castle. Edenvale Castle saw three more battles during the Bloodforge Wars. Afterward, it was in the grip of one Timmis Taern. The commander of the Legendary Campaign, who sought to unify and pacify the Utter East through conquest, lured Timmis beyond the castle walls through trickery before striking in a bloodforge battle. When a ruler of Edenvale passed away without an heir, the Legendary Campaign commander marched on Edenvale Castle to claim the throne. Madja Djiid contested this, and the two fought a bloodforge battle outside Edenvale Castle. Following this, the Legendary Campaign commander was caught in a dragged-out conflict with Deliah Deguerre's forces. The two armies raced to Edenvale Castle for reinforcement, but ended their rivalry before its walls. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Games: * Blood & Magic References Gallery File:Matchmaker Mayhem Bryan 4b.jpg|Edenvale Castle at sunset. File:Matchmaker Mayhem Roxanna 4.jpg|Edenvale Castle at sunset. File:Matchmaker Mayhem Bryan 3.jpg|A balcony of Edenvale Castle. File:Matchmaker Mayhem Intro b.jpg|A room inside Edenvale Castle. File:Matchmaker Mayhem Roxanna 1.jpg|Duels at the entrance to Edenvale Castle. Category:Castles Category:Locations in Edenvale Category:Locations in the Sempadan Forest Category:Locations in the Utter East Category:Locations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations